Peachy
by Paige Cruz
Summary: A panic-struck Amu didn't have a clue on what to get Tadase for his birthday, so she sought for some help from Souma Kukai-- big mistake. What's this? PEACHES! Random drabbles, oneshot. For Crimsonfire3. XD


**Hehehe.. XD it's surely been a long time, hasn't it? Anyway, this was a request from a dear online friend, and I happen to like Shugo Chara as well. I hope you enjoy this drabble of a oneshot. n.n KukaiXAmu hehehe.. i find them cute too. **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Shugo Chara!, a'ight?**

* * *

Peachy

A Shugo Chara! Fan Fiction

One shot

_Dedicated (or, as requested by) to Crimsonfire3_

-

-

-

I stared intently at his mocking gaze, a content smug plastered on his lips, as he sat comfortably down a chair. Tapping his fingers against the table, he smirked, victorious.

"What have I been telling you?" He gloated, his overgrown pride evident in the tone of his voice.

"How would I have known that he was allergic to peaches?" I groaned, looking away. I concentrated my focus on the aerial scenery that blanched the garden, and sighing every time I caught a glimpse of his observant, emerald green eyes watching me. I sighed as he snickered at the look on my face – a madly red, weary expression cloaking my 'cool and spicy' façade.

You see, it was the prince's birthday today – an important occasion that I didn't see was coming; Panic-struck, I wailed over getting the perfect present for him, but my mind didn't seem to function all that quite well. So I sought for some help from Souma Kukai – big mistake.

-

-

-

"_WHAT?! Today's Tadase-kun's birthday?!" I exclaimed, outraged; nobody ever mentioned anything about this to me, as I scanned the garden quickly, lavished and adorn in a royal theme, a banquet of food awaiting to be devoured, the three other guardians grinning with gifts nestled in their arms, while I was nothing but empty-handed._

"_Aww, it's Okay, Amu-chi! I'm sure Tadase-kun will understand if you forgot!" Yaya commented, puffing her cheeks and making an apologetic pout. _

"_I didn't forget…" I mumbled, the rage overtaking my senses. "…I NEVER KNEW!" I snapped, startling the little girl. I was, technically, still new here, but I guess nobody really bothered to tell me the news anyway. I groaned heavily and paced back and forth. Nadeshiko placed a hand on my shoulder for reassurance._

"_Don't worry, Amu-chan, I'm sure you'll come up with something before Hotori arrives." She smiled. Sad to say, it wasn't enough to calm my break-neck pace._

"_Jeez! If I knew about this earlier, I could've been more prepared!" I whined, and noticed that Kukai was already bursting (more like laughing his head off). Oh, he was so going to regret that._

"_Ahahaha – you know – pant – Tadase might like some fruit tart – pant – as a gift." He breathed, trying to hold down his laughter. Oh, you don't know how much I wanted to slap his face silly, but the idea hit me in the head like as if it was the most obvious thing in the world._

"_Oh, right, Hotori does like fruit tart," Nadeshiko turned to me, long, dark locks falling elegantly to her movement. "But do you think you can make it?" She asked worriedly._

_My mind was blank for a second; could I really do it in time for the surprise? Or would I mess up and miss the chance to win my prince's heart? _

_I smiled at her – I was taking the chance – and pivoted towards the door._

"_Of course, I can! After all, this might be what my would-be self would do, right?" I grinned, waving off to them. Just then, I remembered the presence of my guardian charas._

"_Suu, would you like to help me?" I asked the blonde one clad in a green dress, a clover clip on her hair. _

"_I'll do it!" She replied enthusiastically. I smiled._

"_Oh, Hinamori!" Kukai called out, but I was already running off. I could only hear his muffled voice as the door closed behind me. _

"_What did he say?" I turned to Ran and Miki, but they just shrugged in reply._

"_I think he said 'peaches'." Miki said, although the look in her eyes bewildered me. _

"_Does Tadase-kun like peaches?" Ran inquired; I shrugged, but it gave me an idea. Peach tart? Not a problem. With my guardian charas by my side, it would all be done in a jiffy!_

_I skipped merrily – which was so out of my renowned 'cool and spicy' character – heading for the home economics kitchen; they wouldn't mind if I borrowed it for a while, would they? I sighed. _

'_I guess I should hurry then.' I thought to myself. Fantasizing, I saw a clear picture of my prince savoring the heavenly creation. This was it!_

-

"_Man, she's so going to crack when she finds out!" Kukai resisted the urge to laugh. "Tadase's allergic to that stuff! Peaches.. haha!" he stifled. _

"_Hmm, Kukai, that's mean!" Yaya punched his arm playfully._

"_Yes, she's right. You should've told her." Nadeshiko agreed._

"_Oh, don't worry, what's a little rash going to do to our king?" He said sarcastically, sharing a high five with Daichi, his own hyper Guardian chara._

"_Hehe. This is going to be fun!" Daichi smiled._

-

-

-

My face turned sour as I recalled that memory; when Tadase took the first bite, everything was fine, until I mentioned the peaches. He choked on his piece and turned green all over. I wanted to bite Kukai's head off for not warning me properly. I marched toward his side of the table and slapped him roughly at the shoulder. I guess it was too rough that he fell of the chair and winced.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" I panicked, bending down to inspect his shoulder blade. He chuckled lightly.

"What?" I retorted, glaring daggers at him playfully.

"Oh nothing, nothing, it's just that…" He grinned slyly. He crept closer to whisper into my ear. "Have you ever been this close to the king before?" He pointed at our current position.

His body was inclined towards my lap, his head resting in my left hand as my other touched his shoulders. I was leaning toward his face, examining him. His breath on my neck was hot, and I was starting to sweat. He was smirking. I felt the blood rushing to my cheeks.

"Ah!" I pushed him off and he hit the floor. Ouch, that's got to hurt a bit.

"Oops, sorry." I said sarcastically, and dusted the dirt off my skirt. He snickered. I returted to my seat hastily, as he put up his chair and sat down.

"So, how are you feeling?" I said, putting on a hard face as I glared at him. Those eyes of his seemed to mock me even more. 'My blush hadn't worn off yet?!' I screamed mentally.

"Peachy." He grinned. I sighed and banged my head on the table.

"Ughh…"

-

-

-

End of one shot.

**All reviews are welcome, especially Crimsonfire3's. This is for you!**

**hehehe.. Feel free to critic, although constructive ones please. Thank you for reading!! XD**


End file.
